Getting Over
by Powtown
Summary: Rambling from the time when I was recalling of someone I held dear.
1. Sweet Bitterness

~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~Dedicated towards her who made my school life so memorable.~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~

As you ran around the baseball field, you seemed freer than the clouds in the sky. Even your blocky writing in your notebook seemed like a light that lit everything. I didn't understand the emotion of love, but this moment in time that will never return, taught me the true meaning of love. I'm going to burn into my heart, the memories of days I spent with you, so I never have to remember them.

~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~

When we spoke for the first time after school, I was looking for that smile of yours that no one else knew. Hearing your excited voice from a distance, for some reason my heart began to ache. I was afraid of things changing, I felt that we would always be friends, And thus I naively thought nothing would ever end. Time had other designs, we went our separate ways.

~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~

Since I met you in this vastness of time, I've become stronger than anything else. Running towards tomorrow in a daze, And I will just so happen to get there. Standing silently where we first met, waiting for the season to come once more. That summer you promised me, that summer you said you'd never forget. Time has passed, And only now my frozen heart begins to beat again.


	2. So We Feel

~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~

If I lose any more than this, will my heart be forgiven? How much pain before I can see you again?  
One more time, please return me that season. One more time, to the time when we still fooled around.

When our path cross each other, I am always the first to turn. Making me indulge more in my selfish ways.  
One more chance, tripped by memories. One more chance, we cannot choose our next place.

I am always searching somewhere for you. Opposite of the house, the other side of the alley's window. Even though I know you won't be there.  
If my wish is to be granted, please bring me to you right now. Betting and embracing everything, to show you there's nothing else I can do.

~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~

Anybody should be fine if it was just to ease loneliness. Because the stars in the night sky seems like they are falling, I cant lie to myself.  
One more time, please don't change the season. One more time, let me stay in the time when we fooled around.

I am always searching somewhere for you. Even back at the intersection of our lifes and my dreams. Even though I know you won't be here.  
If miracle was to happen, I want to show it to you right now. That glow at dusk, this shell of my former self and those words I no longer know.

Summer's memory is revolving. The sudden disappearance of familiar heartbeat I once knew.

~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~~oOo~

I am always searching somewhere for you. At dawn's town, at Sakuragi street. Even though I know you won't come here.  
If my wish is to be granted, please bring me to you right now. Betting and embracing everything, to show you there's nothing else I would do.

I am always searching somewhere for your fragmented shadow. At my destination's shop, at the corner of the newspaper. Even though I know you wouldn't appear there.  
If miracle was to happen, I want to show it to you right now. A new morning, myself And the "I love you" which I couldn't say.

I always end up looking somewhere for your forgotten smile. At the railway crossing of the fast-pace town. Even though I know you aren't anywhere anymore.  
If life can be repeated, I'll go to you many times over. There's nothing else that I want. Nothing else is more important than you.


End file.
